Descontrolado
by Catt Aline
Summary: Este era uno de esos días donde sólo quieres estar en la cama, acostada, y sin nada que te moleste..." ¿Pero Bella podrá estar tranquila un día? OneShot.


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente sacada de mi cabeza._

**Descontrolado.**

Este era uno de esos días donde sólo quieres estar en tu cama, acostada, y sin nada que te moleste. Pero siempre había alguien. Ese alguien siempre se metía con MI ropa y no las dejaba en su lugar, es más las botaba y compraba nuevas prendas.

Quería mi buzo, ese que siempre usaba para estar en casa, ¡Pero no lo encontraba!. Fui a la lavadora, no estaba. Debajo de mi cama, tampoco; solo estaban mis zapatillas que había estado buscando ayer y que por alguna razón no las encontré, pero ahí estaban. Fui a ver la ropa recién lavada, tampoco. En el closet había poleras, pantalones ajustados, faldas cortas, vestidos azules y con harto escote… ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Alice! ¡Alice Cullen! ¡Trae tu pequeño trasero aquí! – estaba segurísima que la pequeña vampiro estaba en mi casa. Solamente ella podría haber hecho semejante… cosa. No se contentaba con hacerme sus "transformaciones a lo Alice Cullen". No, tenía que meterse con mi ropa. Siempre lo hacía de apoco, ¡pero ahora se había llevado toda mi ropa!.

- ¡Hola, Bells! – di tremendo salto. Sentía mi corazón hasta en los oídos. Todavía no me acostumbraba a ese sigilo con el que aparecían.

- Ali..ce – empecé jadeando, tomé una gran bocanada de aire para gritarle - ¡QUE HAS HECHO CON MI ROPA!

- Esconderla.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bella, tu ropa es anticuada – gimió.

- ¡Pero es mía!

- Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo. Pronto me lo agradecerás.

- Pero es que Alice… - abrí nuevamente ese closet y tomé una falda que, estaba segura, si me la ponía se me vería hasta el alma. Lo sujeté con mi dedo indice y pulgar como si de algo apestoso se tratara – Es muy corta – gemí.

- Bella, tus piernas tienen que mostrarse. Son realmente lindas y esas falda te quedará espectacular – le iba protestar cuando se llevó una mano a su frente – lo ví.

Resoplé. Este monstruito me pondría de los nervios.

Me sobresalté al sentir unos fríos brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Un helado aliento recorrió mi cuello y se detuvo en mi oído.

- Buenos días, Bella – aquella aterciopelada voz me volvía loca. Era una droga. Una de la cuál nunca me cansaría de tomar. Nunca.

Mi respiración se entrecortó cuando deliberadamente su boca se situó en mi cuello, besándolo.

- Bue…Buenos Días, Ed…Edward – jadeé. Soltó pequeñas risitas. ¡Como me gustaba ese sonido!. Me dí vuelta para enfrentarlo. Sabía muy bien que sus ojos estaban esperándome para deslumbrarme, por eso, empezé a mirar sus mejillas, notando que estaban un poco sonrosadas producto de que habían llegado de caza. Levanté una de mis manos y empezé a acariciar desde su sien hasta su mandíbula. Ví como las comisuras de sus labios se estiraban en una bella sonrisa.

- Suéltala, Edward – Alice estaba tomándome de los hombros – ¡la necesito! – protestó, al ver que Edward me presionaba un poco más fuerte contra él.

- No, Alice, hoy no. ¡Se ve preciosa! – La duendecillo rodó los ojos.

- Esme la quiere ver.

- No me mientas – Edward se tocó la frente. Alice bufó.

- No te estoy mintiendo, señor-lee-mi-mente. Esme la quiere ver, y yo la necesito.

Y de repente me encontré con que Alice me tenía abrazada. Escuché un pequeño gruñido, proveniente del pecho de Edward. Suspiré.

- Ok, Alice. ¿Seré tu barbie… - tragué saliva – hoy?

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y empezó a saltar.

- ¡Si! – Oh, no.

- Bella, no tienes por qué hacerlo…

- ¡Edward! – se escuchó un gruñido.

Miré hacia la puerta de mi cuarto y ví a Emmett. Estaba de brazos cruzados y al verme, sonrió con una de esas sonrisas gigantes suyas.

- ¡Que tal, Bella!

- Hola, Em.

- Edward Cullen - apuntó a mi novio con un dedo acusador -, ¡Quiero mi jeep! – Edward frunció el ceño.

- No sé de que hablas, Emmett.

- ¿Cómo que no? – rugió. Y de repente se giró hacia Alice, que todavía me tenía abrazada. La ví con ojos ausentes y supe que estaba "viendo" algo.

- Oh – y su cuerpo se sacudió por la risa. Edward la miraba con tamaños ojos. Emmett y yo estábamos confundidos. Claro, como ninguno tiene el don de precognición o la capacidad de leer mentes.

Alcé una ceja y Edward me miró. Me estudió de pies a cabeza y se echó a reír.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – le preguntó a Alice. Esta lo pensó.

- Creo que viene doblando la esquina.

Y lo escuché.

El rugido de un acelerador se detuvo con un fuerte frenazo y sonó justo fuera de mi casa. Corrí a la ventana y solo vi la puerta del conductor del Jeep de Emmett cerrándose. Me giré y vi a Emmett asustado, Edward y Alice tirados en el piso riéndose.

Y me tomaron en brazos.

Fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en el Jeep. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver al conductor.

- ¡Agárrate, Bella!

El motor rugió con fuerza cuando Jasper apretó el acelerador. Instintivamente me agarré del asiento con las dos manos. Jasper reía como loco, mientras conducía quién sabe adonde.

Estaba aterrada. Más terror me daba cuando intentaba mirar hacia fuera y no veía nada más que paredes verdes. No quería mirar el indicador de velocidad. No quería saber a cuanto andábamos.

- ¡Tranquila, Bella! – miré a Jazz, que se ponía una mano en el pecho – este vampiro te cuidará – y me guiño el ojo. Ví hacia delante y un árbol estaba a pocos metros de nosotros.

- ¡Jasper Hale, hay un árbol ahí! - chillé. Giró bruscamente, mientras me sonreía. Yo todavía estaba aterrada. ¡Casi chocamos!.

Condujo a un prado. Hacia maniobras mientras entrábamos a él. Giraba bruscamente; cuando había pequeños montones de tierra, aceleraba y saltábamos, mi estómago estaba revuelto. Había veces que frenaba y, de no ser por el cinturón, no salí disparada por el parabrisas. Miré al señor loco que tenía a mi lado y estaba sonriendo complacido.

- ¿Jasper? – sus ojos se movieron hacía mi cara - ¿Estás bien? ¿Muchas emociones te han hecho mal?

- ¿No sabías que me gustaba la velocidad?

¿Le gustaba la velocidad?

- No, no sabía.

- Pues bueno, ahora sabes – sonrió aún más y dejó ver sus brillantes dientes blancos.

- ¿Nos podemos ir a casa?

- ¿Tan pronto? – Se sorprendió – Falta un poco de diversión, Bells.

Mis manos volaron al techo cuando bajamos hacia un gran charco de barro. Los vidrios se tornaron cafés cuando nos metimos en él. Emmett se pondría como loco cuando viera su preciado bebé-jeep así. Y de pronto los vidrios estuvieron limpios, miré por la ventana y vi que ahora estaba en un charco de agua. Jasper abrió la ventana y el jeep se llenó de agua. Se reía. ¡Se reía de lo que estaba haciendo!.

- ¡Jasper cierra esa ventana, AHORA! – estaba empezando a enojarme. Me miró asustado y la cerró rápidamente. Tenía rabia. Ahora entendí todo; Alice había visto lo que Jasper me haría pasar y, ¡Edward se rió! ¡No me dijo nada y tampoco hizo nada cuando Jazz me tomó en brazos!

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? – Jasper trató de tranquilizarme con su don. La verdad es que le agradecía, el nudo de mi garganta se deshizo. Si, quería llorar. No le respondí y me cruzé de brazos. Dio la vuelta y en pocos minutos estábamos en el porche de los Cullen. Me ayudó a bajar, una vez aparcado el Jeep.

Edward estaba ahí, esperándome.

Me vió y al segundo estaba abrazándome.

- Perdóname, Bella – se río entre dientes. No le respondí, solo seguí caminando hacia la casa. – Bells, no te enojes…

- Suéltame, Edward.

Maravillosamente me soltó. Pensé que sería más difícil deshacerme de él, pero me soltó. Y corrí hacia adentro.

Esme estaba sentada en el sillón grande, leyendo un libro. Me acerqué a ella y la abrasé. Me sentía a gusto con ella. Era mi segunda madre. Me acurruqué a su costado helado y ella dejó el libro a un lado para empezar a acariciarme el pelo. Suspiré.

- ¿Qué pasó, cariño?

- Jasper está completamente loco – le miré y ví que apretaba los labios para no reírse.

- Desde esta mañana que anda haciendo tonteras. No me sorprende lo que hizo.

- ¡Casi me mata del miedo! – se río suavemente. Me deshize de su abrazo cuidadosamente, me levanté y dejé que Esme terminara su lectura. Jasper entró riendo con Edward, me vieron y callaron. Les tiré una mirada envenenada. No podía creer que Edward me hiciera pasar por esto.

Estaba con Alice, que me mostraba unos espectaculares vestidos de color rojo sangre en su computadora, los que muy pronto tendría que modelar en frente de ella, cuando Jasper irrumpe en la sala gritando.

- ¡Bella! ¡Ven a saltar conmigo!

Me tomó de la cintura y volamos hacia el patio trasero de la casa. Había un trampolín ahí. Emmett estaba saltando en él, haciendo piruetas cuando estaba en el aire. Edward estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, mirándome. Desvié la vista a propósito hasta Jasper, que me miraba ansioso. Y de repente el miedo volvió a mí.

- ¿Te unes?

- Jasper, estás loco. ¡Me puedo caer, romper una pierna y morir! – le grité histérica.

- Nada de eso, Bella – Jasper me sonrió –, ya te dije que yo te cuidaré.

Y en un segundo él estaba saltando. Empujó a Emmett y este fue a chocar contra un árbol cerca del río. Abrí tamaños ojos y grité "¡Jasper!" en modo de reproche, él solo río.

No me dí cuenta de que Emmett me había alzado en brazos y me llevaba hacia el trampolín. Jasper alzó sus brazos de modo que Emmett me dejara en ellos. ¿Cuál era la idea?.

Cuando Jazz ya me tenía en brazos, empezó a saltar más alto. Con cada salto que daba, yo me mareaba más. Ya podía ver las copas de los árboles y Jasper reía fuerte. Miré hacia abajo y me dieron náuseas. Cerré los ojos y sentí el aire pegarme de lleno en la cara. Abrí los ojos y ví que íbamos en el aire. Jasper aterrizó suavemente en la hierba. Miré a mi alrededor y ví que estábamos al otro lado del río.

- ¡Edward! – le grité y lo ví saltando el río. Saltó ágilmente y no pude evitar que mi boca se abriera, Jasper río por lo bajo. Edward en pocos segundos estaba a nuestro lado, me miró y bajó la cabeza al llegar a nuestro lado.

- ¿Ya no estás enojada? – murmuró. Ví sus facciones entristecidas, sus ojos arrepentidos y me dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Enojarme yo con él, si con sólo mirarme pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos?.

- ¿Tú crees que podría enojarme contigo?

- La verdad es que no. Pero te veías tan molesta…

- Estoy molesta, pero no puedo estar así contigo – le extendí los brazos para que él me tomara y así lo hizo. Pegué mis labios en su cuello níveo y aspiré profundamente su aroma. Enrollé mis brazos en su cuello para apegarme más contra él.

- Déjala respirar, Jasper, le puede dar un ataque.

La risa de Emmett resonó por casi todo el bosque.

- Como si tú siempre la dejaras respirar, Eddie. La pobre constantemente está hiperventilando y su corazón… pfff, parece que se le va a salir disparado de su pecho – y se echó a reír de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo… me dijiste? – Já! Pobre Emmett. Edward me dejó en el suelo y apareció al lado de Emmett, tomándolo del cuello de la polera. Este no dejaba de reír a pesar de que miraba asustado a Edward.

- Ed…die… - Emmett ya se estaba ahogando con su risa. Miré a Jasper que sonreía y… oh, no.

- ¡Me has dicho Eddie! – Jasper. Jasper ya estaba metiéndose con las emociones. Edward estaba furioso y le gruñía a Em. Miré hacia la casa y pude ver a Alice detrás del cristal de la ventana que reía hasta el punto de sostener su estomago. Esme miraba aterrada la situación y me dí cuenta de que Carlisle le frotaba el brazo. ¿Jasper disfrutaba de todo esto?.

Conocía este tipo de situaciones. Jasper solía jugar con nuestras emociones… no era para nada divertido. Recuerdo que una vez encontré a Edward besándose con Emmett, casi morí. O cuando Alice se me tiró encima y… bueno…

En fin, no es divertido que el señor vampiro emocional juegue con las emociones, a veces suele ser catastrófico.

Le grité a Edward, le grité a Emmett. Ninguno me oyó, o bueno, me oyeron pero estaban tan ocupados; uno riéndose y el otro mirándolo asesinamente. Si las miradas matasen… uf, pobre Em.

Le hice señas a Alice para que saliera de la casa. Cuando estuvo a mi lado, agarró a Jasper y le besó apasionadamente. Mi necesidad de darme la vuelta fue mucha. Cuando me volví, Edward estaba riendo con Emmett. ¿Me perdí de algo?

- ¿Edward? – y de repente lo tuve enfrente mío. Y sentí sus fríos labios presionándose contra los míos. Esa repentina acción, hizo que mis rodillas temblaran. Me sentí desfallecer y caí. Y esperé darme un golpe pero sólo sentí que sus brazos me acunaban.

- Maldición, Jasper. – escuché que murmuraba. Y no escuché nada más.

-------

- ¡EMMETT CULLEN! ¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI MESA!

Me levanté, de donde quiera que estuviera acostada, sobresaltada. Esme le gritaba furiosamente a Emmett que la miraba aterrorizado. Nunca había visto a Esme tan… furiosa.

Me senté y me dí cuenta de que estaba en el sofá. Aunque notaba que estaba… un poco duro.

- E… ¿Edward? – me tomé la cabeza con una mano, estaba segura de que iba a explotar. Sentí sus brazos rodearme la cintura y caí en la cuenta que estaba encima de él. Me sonrojé furiosamente y él río bajito. Pero, aún así, me volví a recostar encima de él.

- ¿Qué me pasó? Recuerdo que estábamos afuera y te llamé y me besaste y… oh. – me mordí el labio. Claro, no recordé que tenía que respirar. Otra vez.

Siempre me pasaba eso. Siempre cuando Edward me besaba con demasiadas ganas, dejaba de respirar y él paraba el beso para decirme que respirara. Un total fastidio. Nunca lo podía besar como quería porque, claro, se me cortaba la respiración. Yo tengo que ser la única que necesita respirar en esta casa. Claro, claro. Pero siempre me contentaba que Edward respirara agitadamente después semejantes besos, me producía cierta satisfacción.

Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Si, te desmayaste. Claro, todo por obra y gracia del rubio, que con su don me puso lujurioso. Oh dios – Edward hizo una mueca-, quién sabe que te hubiera hecho si no te hubieras desmayado. – En ese momento el techo de la casa se me hizo mucho más interesante que de costumbre y lo miré. No respondí a los que Edward habia dicho.

- Emmett Cullen, si no me la arreglas ¡TU JEEP ESTARÁ EN EL DEPÓSITO DE CHATARRAS MAÑANA! – uhm, Esme todavía seguía furiosa.

- ¡No! ¡Mamá mi jeep no, por favor! – si Emmett no fuera vampiro y pudiera llorar, lo estaría haciendo. – ¡Esme, hago cualquier cosa, pero mi jeep…! ¡NOOO!

- ¡Entonces haz algo! Amaba esa mesa… - Esme empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas. Miré a Edward que estaba mirando fijamente a Emmett con reproche. Y también ví la mesa de Esme partida en dos y con mordiscos. Me bajé del regazo de Edward y caminé hasta donde estaba Esme. La abrazé y ella se sujetó de mi cintura, con cuidado.

- Calma, Esme. El grandote hará algo – miré a Emmett, abriéndole los ojos-, ¿Cierto, Emmett? – mascullé entre dientes.

- Claro, Mami. – dijo inocentemente. El cuerpo de Esme se sacudió por la risa.

- Y aún así lo quiero…

- ¿Quién no podría querer al oso?

-Alice… - escuché gruñir a Edward. Y me giré hacia las escaleras. Ahí estaba ella. Dando saltitos en el primer escalón. Demasiado emocionada. OH NO.

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Me debes mi Makeover!

- Pero, Alice…

- Nada de peros, señorita – me apuntó con un dedo-, me lo prometiste en la mañana. Y me he estado aguantando todo el día, no sabes la tortura que es eso.

Suspiré, resignada. Emmett empezó a reír, Jasper trataba de calmar a la duendecillo, que, con cada segundo que pasaba, saltaba más rápido. Esme se alejó de mí y fue a la cocina.

Cuando Jasper dejó tranquila a Alice, esta me agarró de la cintura y me condujo a la habitación de Edward.

Me asusté. En el centro de la habitación había un tocador. Encima de este había sombras de ojos, labiales, brillos labiales, rubor, y todas esas cosas para quedar como payaso. Cerca de la ventana, había colgadores. Muchos. Llenos de ropas. Vestidos, faldas, pantalones, shorts. Ay.

- Alice Cullen, ¡Mi habitación! – Edward gritó y Alice bufó.

Miré a Alice que ya estaba saltando de emoción.

- ¡Ven, Bella! ¡Tienes que probarte el vestido rojo que te mostré!

Tragué saliva. Respiré profundamente dos veces. Avance los dos pasos que me separaban de Alice y tomé el vestido rojo sangre que sus pequeñas manos sostenían. Um, el vestido era espectacular. Rojo, con escote. También tenía una abertura que dejaría ver casi todo mi muslo.

- Alice – gemí.

- Cobarde – murmuró.

La miré desafiante y empecé a sacarme la ropa. Desabotoné mi blusa hasta que sola cayó al suelo. Me puse el vestido por encima de los pantalones y después me los saqué. Alice me ayudo a abrochármelo por atrás. Me estremecía cuando sus finos gélidos dedos tocaban sin querer mi espalda.

- ¡Listo!

- Puedo ver…

- No – me interrumpió, tajantemente – Maquillaje, primero – apuntó al tocador y ordenó que me sentara. Así lo hize.

- Alice, no me dejes como mono – me quejé.

- Calla, Bella – me dijo, concentrándose en los miles de cosméticos que tenía adelante. Yo estaba jugando con un mechón de pelo cuando Alice con suma delicadeza empezó a tomarme el pelo. Estaba viendo que peinado hacerme. Estuvo unos diez minutos moviéndome el pelo, viendo como podía colocar mis rizos. Le escuché maldecir algo ininteligible, lo único que pude entender bien era el nombre de Rosalie. Algo que Rosalie debería estar ayudándola a ella en vez de… ¿grabar?.

- Esperame un segundo – y dicho eso salió como un rayo a buscar algo, a los segundos estaba frente al tocador, enchufando un alisador. Esperó con paciencia a que se calentara y después empezó a alisarmelo. La cosa esa estaba demasido caliente y me quejé bastante porque mi pelo me quemaba mi cabeza y agradecía cuando Alice ponía sus manos en ella. Como a la hora después, Alice gritó en victoria. Me movió un mechón de pelo, cosa que me tapara el ojo derecho.

- Ahora… ¡el maquillaje! – cerré los ojos antes de que ella lo dijera. Sentí como algo pasaba sobre mis parpados, algo me hizo cosquillas en las mejillas y algo pasó por mis labios. Alice me dijo que abriera los ojos y los abrí. En la mano tenía un rimel y en su cara una sonrisa satisfecha.

- No parpadees – me iba a pasar el rimel y instintivamente, parpadeé. Intentó de nuevo, pero mis ojos eran más rápidos y parpadeaba. Aunque intentara tener los ojos bien abiertos, involuntariamente parpadeaba.

- ¡Bella!

- No es mi culpa – murmuré –, son mis ojos.

Alice terminó estirándome cuidadosamente mis párpados, cosa que no pudiera parpadear. Cuando terminó sonrió.

- Te ves preciosa, Bella. – hizo ademán de secar lágrimas. Rodé los ojos y me paré. – ¡Espérame!

Salió como un rayo y después volvió arrastrando un enorme espejo. Supuse que era el de Rosalie. Era enorme. Un marco dorado como los ojos de Alice en ese momento. El enorme espejo lo situó frente a mí.

Y me ví.

No podía ser Isabella Swan la de ahí. Esa mujer del espejo era realmente hermosa. Sus ojos chocolate miraban con cierto recelo, sus pestañas estaban bien encrespadas y negras, cosa que hacía resaltar más el color de sus ojos. El ligero rubor en sus mejillas la hacía parecer como una muñeca. Y estaba pálida. No tanto como cualquiera de los Cullen, pero lo estaba, y eso la hacía más hermosa.

Y me atreví a mirar hacia abajo.

El vestido rojo sangre se le veía estupendo…

…pero de igual manera se le vería maravillosamente estupendo a Rosalie.

- Este vestido le quedaría mejor a Rose – susurré. Y escuché una risilla. Seguí mirando a aquella mujer del espejo y también me dí cuenta de que el vestido le resaltaba el busto. Hice una mueca. Tenía mucho escote. Ugh, ugh.

- Modélame, Swan – escuché decir a Alice, quien estaba sentada en el sofá negro de cuero de Edward. Iba a dar un paso y me dí cuenta de que… ¡estaba con tacos!

- ¡ALICE! – grité histérica. Los tacos eran un arma mortal. No sabía cuando me los había puesto, ni siquiera sentí que la pequeña… ¡me había sacado mis zapatillas!

- Sólo imagina que estás con tus zapatillas, Bella – gimoteó. Me puse una de esas caras con las cuales no podías escapar de su encanto y terminabas cediendo. Suspiré derrotada y empecé a caminar. Paso a paso. Mientras lo hacía respiraba profundamente.

Fue una maravilla recorrer casi toda la habitación de Edward sin caerme. Alice estaba dando saltitos emocionada. Aplaudía tan rápidamente, que veía un borrón blanco en vez de sus manos. Estaba tan orgullosa de no haber tropezado con mis propios pies, pero claro, siempre había algo que me haría tropezar…

… malditos pantalones.

Me sentí caer, y cuando pensé de ya debería haber caído al piso, unas pétreas manos me agarraron firmemente de la cintura, impidiendo mi caída. Miré a Edward, que tenía esa sonrisa torcida puesta en su cara. No pude hacer otra más que sonrojarme. Maldito sonrojo. Maldito él también, por ser tan malditamente perfecto y sexy. Mi vampiro malditamente perfecto y sexy.

Su frío aliento me cosquilleó cuando lo sentí en mi cuello. Reí como tonta y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Oí un pequeño carraspeo. Abrí mis ojos mirando a Alice con cierto fastidio.

- Suficiente para mis ojos. – Alice me guiñó un ojo. Bufé. Me solté de los brazos de Edward para sentarme en el sofá. Me quité los benditos tacones, no quería quebrarme un pie o torcerme el tobillo. Conmigo, nunca se sabía. Miré a Alice que ordenaba tranquilamente la habitación, todavía me deleitaban sus movimientos de bailarina. Tan delicados, tan… tan…

En fin, era Alice. Mis ojos se desviaron hasta Edward que se apoyaba en la pared, despreocupado, pero miré a sus ojos y él sostuvo mi mirada. La lujuria relucía en sus ojos. Escuché a Alice soltar una pequeña risa e inmediatamente sentí el calor en mis mejillas. De nuevo.

- Uhm, Bella… - ronroneó Edward, cortándome la respiración ante aquel tono sexy que le había salido. Y me puse más roja, si es que se podía.

- Iré abajo – dicho y hecho, Alice salió disparada hacia las escaleras, dejándome al señor-ojos-dorados-lujuriosos conmigo.

- A Rose se le vería mejor este vestido…

- A ti te queda fabuloso – comentó, avanzando lentamente. Mi respiración se volvía mas rápido conforme avanzaba. Y lo tuve frente a mí. Crucé mis piernas.

Gran error.

La tela se fue hacia un lado, dejando mi pierna derecha descubierta. Edward se apoyó en sus rodillas y su mentón descansó en mi muslo.

- Me gusta el vestido… - murmuró mientras sus gélidos dedos acariciaban delicadamente mis piernas, de arriba hacia abajo. Lentamente.

- Será… Será mejor que bajemos – dijo soltando de golpe todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en mis pulmones. Él se río, y me quedé embobada mirándolo.

No sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero yo estaba encima de Edward. Choqué casi violentamente mis labios contra los de él. La urgencia de mi beso me dejó en shock. Pero lo que me sorprendió aún más, fue la respuesta de Edward.

No me dí cuenta cuando me acostó sobre el sofá. Tampoco me dí cuenta cuando puso su gélido cuerpo encima del mío. Y él fue el que aumento la velocidad del beso. Su lengua helada acarició mi labio inferior y después se abrió pasó entre mis labios. Los abrí lo suficiente para dejarla entrar. Edward no se permitía ir tan lejos… ¿qué demonios…?

Jasper.

Aunque estaba totalmente emocionada con esto, una pequeña parte de mí estaba fastidiada. Edward no se permitía hacer esto, pero con algún empujoncito o alguna alteración de sus emociones, olvidaba sus reglas. Eso se lo agradecía a Jasper, pero me molestaba que Edward no fuera capaz de darse ese gusto.

Lentamente ( y no sé cómo fui capaz ) me solté de él. Me miró confundido y después bajó la mirada. Seguí el curso de vista y fui a parar en mi muslo. Me sonrojé furiosamente. La pálida mano de Edward no se veía, porque estaba debajo de mi vestido. ¿Dónde?. Un pequeño apretón me indicó que su mano estaba lo bastante arriba de mi muslo. Se me cortó la respiración.

- Ed…Edward…

- ¿Ehm? – lo miré y se veía muy concentrado estudiando mi pierna. Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se ponía rojo, mi cara debe de haber estado de diferentes rojos.

- Bajemos. – solté de golpe el aire.

- Uhm… - le pegué una palmada en su frente, juguetonamente.

- Mi pierna no se va a arrancar, déjala de mirarla que se cohibe.

Edward soltó una risa y se paró. Como buen caballero, me tendió su mano y me ayudó a pararme.

Bajamos las escaleras y un exquisito olor me golpeó. Mi estómago gruño de hambre. Genial.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y Esme estaba cocinando. Jasper estaba sentado arriba de la encimera conversando con esta.

- Quiero probar elefantes. – dijo Jasper, con aire casual.

- ¿Elefantes, Jasper? cuidado con las trompas, no quiero perder un hijo.

- Eso si es un desafío, después me lanzare por las ballenas asesinas. – puso una expresión triunfante

- ¿Orcas, Jazz?

- ¿Pero dime que no seria interesante un combate con esos animales? – Alzó una ceja perfecta.

- Jasper, ¿Mucha emoción no te habrá hecho mal? ¿Que te pasa con los animales salvajes?

- Pues que no hay diversión, Esme. ¿O es que acaso hay diversión en cazar un ciervo o un alce?

- ¿Cuál es la idea de jugar con la comida, Jazz? ¿Es el aburrimiento porque no te dejo luchar con Emmett? – preguntó mofándose - Y yo no juego con la comida, Jazz.

- Aps… pero es divertido jugar con la comida....imagínate tirarle una orca por la cabeza a Emmett... – empezó a reír, y Edward también lo hizo. Supuse que Jazz se lo estaba imaginando y Edward veía.

- Yo quiero ver que hace con una Orca encima – Esme empezó a reír - ya. – y paró abruptamente. - Pero sigue siendo de mala educación jugar con la comida, Jasper. Contigo ya no puedo razonar, ¡Juega con la comida!

Jasper tomó un bistec y con una rápido movimiento se lo lanzó a Esme, a esta le llega en el ojo y le miró enojada. Abrí los ojos como platos. Esme agarró el pedazo de carne con los dedos y lo dejó encima de un plato. Se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a Jasper.

- Ups, mejor me voy… - Jasper se iba a bajar de la encimera, pero Esme le retuvo.

- Ejem, jovencito, ¡me tiraste UN BISTEC en MI ojo! – dijo apuntando las cosas, del bistec al ojo, del bistec al ojo. Y la pequeña duende llegó.

- Ehm…¿Y aquí qué sucede? – se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta.

- Que estoy enojada con tu marido, Alice, - puso las manos en sus caderas - porque me tiró un ¡BISTEC!. No era precisamente a _esa_ comida a la que me refería, y no que me la lanzaras a mí – se dirigió a Jasper. Agitando los brazos exasperada.

- Esme, tomate todo con relajo, una broma no te hace mal, ¿no? – De la nada Esme empieza a reírse y Edward puso los ojos en blanco - ¿Ves que todo esta bien?

Pero Esme no paraba de reír. Edward la estaba sujetando de los brazos, mientras esta se sacudía de la risa. Yo miraba atónita a Jasper y Alice le miraba con reproche

- ¿Eso me suena a un poco de trampa? – dije, mirando a Jasper y Alice me dio una sonrisa.

- Cla...ro que es... ¡trampa! – dijo Esme que no paraba de reír y Edward miraba a Jasper.

- Ejem… - carraspeé. Jazz me miró con una tremenda sonrisa. Y Esme paró de reír, pero la ví jadeando.

- Uhm, Bella, arriba había tanta lujuria que bajaba por las escaleras… - ahí vamos de nuevo. Maldita capacidad para sonrojarme. Miré a Edward, que intentaba esconder una sonrisa y como Esme estaba de espaldas volviendo a su labor, sólo ví su espalda sacudiéndose por la risa.

- Uhm… - fue lo único que fui capaz de decir, para después refugiarme en el pecho de Edward y que bien se sentía su frío cuerpo contra mis mejillas. El cuerpo de este se sacudió por la risa.

- Cariño… - miré a Esme que me dedicaba una maternal sonrisa y todavía se le notaba jadeante – Siéntate, por favor.

Corrí una silla de la mesa y me senté. Edward se sentó en frente mío y se quedó observándome.

- Insisto en que ese vestido que te queda fabuloso… - dijo, apoyando su mentón en una mano. Esme le pegó un manotazo en la cabeza y después dejó un plato en frente mío. El olor que desprendía ese pedazo de carne me estaba volviendo loca, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo. Tomé el tenedor que Jazz me había alcanzado y empecé a comer. Esme, a pesar de que no come esto, sabía cocinar bien. Intenté no cerrar los ojos cada vez que me llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

Pronto terminé de comer y ví la hora; Charlie llegaría en una hora a casa. Ayude a Esme a ordenar la cocina, mientras ella envolvía un plato con unos bisteques para Charlie. Yo no alcanzaría a hacerle una cena decente.

A los quince minutos ya estábamos en el Volvo. Fue un viaje silencioso, pero cómodo. Sí, cómodo. No había necesidad de hablar.

Llegamos y Edward, como un caballero que es, me abrió la puerta. Con cierta torpeza, busqué la llave y abrí la puerta. Entré trastabillando y logré llegar al sofá sin caerme. Me tiré encima de él. Pronto sentí unos fríos dedos acariciando mi frente.

- Estás cansada, mi Bella – suspiré ante su susurro. Tomé su mano y besé sus dedos. Suspiró y yo sonreí. Edward, sin mucho esfuerzo, me llevó en volandas hasta a mi cuarto, y me dejó cuidadosamente tendida encima, mientras el se acomodaba a mi lado. Mis ojos se estaban cerrando a cada segundo que pasaba.

- Charlie está doblando la esquina… - susurró de repente. Con un gruñido me levanté de mi cama y bajé. Por lo menos le serviría la cena, lo acompañaría hasta que terminase y me iría a dormir. Realmente, Jasper, me había dejado agotada.

_Muchas emociones por un día_. Me reí.

Escuché como se cerraba la puerta de entrada. Los pesados pasos de Charlie me dejaban en claro que estaba tan cansado como yo.

- ¿Bells?

- Aquí estoy, papá. En la cocina.

Escuché de nuevo sus pasos y apareció por la cocina. Yo estaba sacándole el plato del microondas y lo puse encima de la mesa.

- Bonito vestido – dijo sentándose. Me miré y ví que todavía llevaba el vestido de Alice. Fruncí el ceño y respondí un "uhm".

Lo observé mientras comía hasta que terminó. Cogí su plato y lo lavé. Después de decirle un rápido "Buenas Noches", subí a mi cuarto.

Escuché murmullos, un golpe sordo y alguien maldiciendo a Edward. ¿Quién estaba en mi habitación aparte de Edward?

- Jasper – mascullé cuando abrí la puerta y lo ví pegándole juguetonamente a Edward en el hombro. Este tenía cara de aburrido.

- Hey, Bella

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cerré la puerta dando un portazo, cosa que Charlie escuchara.

- Uhm… - miró de reojo a Edward y este suspiró – me vengo a quedar con mi hermano, o sea… uhm… a mirarte como duermes. – Edward rodó los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué?!

¿Jasper aquí? ¿Por qué? El por qué me lo había dicho "me vengo a quedar con mi hermano, o sea, a mirarte como duermes…" Qué vergüenza. Por favor, que no diga nada sobre Jasper esta noche, lo ruego. Me arrodillo, ¡díos mío!.

Miré a Jasper que se había sentado en mi cama, al lado de Edward. Y después a Edward que masajeaba su tabique nasal, claro indicio de que Jasper lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

- Okay… - apunté con mi pulgar a la puerta y arrugué las cejas – yo… uhm… voy… necesito mi momento humano – suspiré pesadamente y salí. Había tomado mi pijama y mi neceser.

La relajante ducha me hizo bien, mis músculos se relajaron por un corto periodo, pero al pensar que hoy un vampiro más estaría en mi cuarto, me tensé. Rogaba de qué, hoy, estuviera lo suficientemente cansada para no soñar cosas ridículas y hablar en sueños. Sería una noche bastante bochornosa si soñaba con Edward y empezara a decir su nombre en sueños, aunque eso era, ya, una costumbre.

Me vestí, me lavé los dientes y tomé un gran trago de aire antes de salir de mi refugio humano. Abrí la puerta y ví a mi Edward atravesado en mi cama. ¿Y Jasper?.

- ¿De qué estás confundida? – escuché un voz proveniente detrás mío. Me dí la vuelta y ahí estaba Jazz, en mi mecedora. Se estaba divirtiendo bastante porque parecía un niño pequeño meciéndose.

- Ah - murmuré acercándome a mi cama -, ahí estabas. – senté al lado de Edward mientras él pasaba sus brazos delicadamente por mi cintura y me dejó encima de él. Empecé a besar su frío cuello, olvidándome de Jasper. Edward rió entre dientes. Empecé a subir y uní nuestros labios. Se movían en perfecta sincronización.

- ¡EJEM! – se escuchó un carraspeo – Si no recuerdan… ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!

- Muérete, Jasper – murmuré contra los labios de Edward. Y este se sacudió en risas.

- No puedo – se mofó.

- Edward, mátalo.

- Duerme, Bella. – Edward se deshizo de mi abrazo y me tumbó a su lado. Sus caricias empezaron a hacer efecto. La nana empezó a salir de sus labios y la melodía de a poco me iba envolviendo…

…Hasta que escuché a alguien reír.

- Vamos, Edward ¿Le cantas? – Jasper empezaba a irritarme. – Hey, Bella, no seas así conmigo.

- Sí, Jasper, _le canto_. ¿Te molesta?

- Oh, no, no. Sigue.

Edward empezó de nuevo a tararear. Y pronto caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

_- Edward, ¿Ella habla en sueños?_

_- Cállate, Jazz, la despertarás._

_- Okay, okay. Me callo._

En mi subconsciente pensaba que Jasper se estaba poniendo un poquito a lo Emmett.

Que va, estaba _ya_ como Emmett. Algo sumamente irritante. Me bastaba ya con el gran oso.

_- ¿Está soñando conmigo? – alguien río._

_- Uhm… eso creo. No ves, Jasper, era una mala idea. Alice y su mente maquiaveli…_

_- Shhht. –_ fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué tiene que ver Alice…?.

De repente, no pude escuchar nada más y caí totalmente rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Maldito Jasper.

* * *

~ ¡Hola! Okey... este es mi primer oneshot que subo. Lo hice hace tiempo y por fin me atreví a subirlo xD. En realidad no era solo un oneshot, si no que serían unos 6, pero como que después la inspiración se me fué y quedé con este oneshot, trataré de terminarlos y algún día subirlos (:.

~ Saludos a todos los que leen =D! ¿Reviews?


End file.
